For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll?
by CoriKay
Summary: A special wedding day for Jack.


For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll?

(With apologies to John Donne's Meditation XVII and Ernest Hemingway)

Jack O'Neill couldn't have predicted that this day would come based on the day he first met her. A scourge named the Gou'ald had brought them together and over the years their relationship would be both tried and strengthened because of them.

He fidgeted, definitely wishing he had been paying more attention when attire was being discussed. Being retired, his uniform wasn't an option but a tuxedo…at an outdoor ceremony at the Broadmoor ... on what had to be the hottest Saturday in July on record in Colorado Springs. What had she been thinking? She was so bright, her intelligence so profound, that who would have guessed that beneath the more oft than not serious façade, there lurked an inner "Princess". That explained the enchanted atmosphere, horse drawn carriage and the string quartet. He had had no idea she loved cello music. But today was her day and he would have moved heaven and earth to see her wishes fulfilled.

He tugged on his bowtie and started to pace, just a little.

"Nervous, Jack?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows arching over his glasses.

He stopped midstride and gave him an adamant, "No."

"I agree with DanielJackson, you seem agitated," Teal'c contributed.

"You both know I do not do "waiting" well. I am not nervous."

"How about a little scared?" Daniel niggled. "Standing up in front of all those people…"

"You and Teal'c are going to be up there too."

"But we don't have to say anything." Daniel settled further back in his chair with a smug expression that Jack sincerely wanted to wipe off his face.

Instead, he spun and headed for the door. "I need some air."

"Come on, Jack, we're just giving you a hard time," Daniel said as his hand turned the doorknob. "You've saved the universe more than once; you'll get through this just fine."

Jack felt a welcome rush of fresh cool air against his face as he entered the corridor. It didn't take him long to find a secluded balcony overlooking the courtyard. Leave it to Daniel to bring up the speaking part. The ceremony was to be non-traditional, so the standard dialogue would not be used. What was he supposed to say again? Crap! Come on, O'Neill, snap out of it and get this right for her!

He was studying the intricate pattern of white chairs and the arch that looked a little like a flower festooned Stargate when he heard a rustle behind him and felt the brush of someone beside him. He turned his head and just like earlier in the day as they posed for pictures, he was almost overwhelmed by her beauty in the stunning bridal gown. When they had met those years ago, she had been "cute", but now aided by maturity, she was absolutely gorgeous. But as usual she gave no indication that she had any idea of how lovely she was.

She propped her arms against the balcony and cast a critical eye on the scene below. "Everything look okay?"

"With Walter and Siler in charge, you know it wouldn't be any different." Selecting them as her personal attendants had been a stroke of genius albeit a bit unconventional. Of course, considering there would be aliens in attendance, male attendants would be hardly the most unusual aspect of the event.

She flashed him her brilliant trademark smile. "They did a great job. I just hope I didn't impose on them too much."

"Are you kidding? They'd have been crushed if you hadn't included them in some way. Besides after working for me, this was a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, did it get delivered? Can't have a wedding without cake."

"Yes, it's here. And it's perfect."

"Good. Everything else on schedule?"

"Twenty minutes to zero hour."

They shared a moment of companionable silence before she asked, "So do you remember what you're supposed to say?"

He couldn't help but tease her just a bit. "Woke up this morning and thought that I might be going "ancient" again."

"So not funny," she said, giving him one of her patent looks of exasperation. Then her face changed and her tone became serious, "I almost lost you twice to that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If only you could promise that. There are so many people who aren't here. Mom and Dad, the General, more people than I can count and …" Her eyes misted over and she didn't continue.

Jack immediately knew who she was talking about. Janet Fraiser had been his friend and comrade in arms, but the doctor had been much more to her than that. Then unbidden came the thought of another person who wouldn't be present, someone who had been gone a long time, someone who would never experience the joy of love and marriage.

It must have shown on his face because she seized his hand in a crushing grip. "Oh Jack, that was thoughtless of me. I'm so sorry. "

He looked deeply into her eyes. "If things hadn't happened like they did, and Charlie hadn't died, I wouldn't have you in my life."

"I wish I could have met him."

"Me too."'

He pulled her into a tight embrace that she returned in kind.

"Think I'm…we're doing the right thing?" she whispered. Her question surprised him just for a second. They had had this conversation barely a week ago. He thought all her concerns had been erased. So he answered with questions of his own.

"In love?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Are you happy?"

The "yes" was a bit muffled but unmistakable.

"Then it's absolutely the right thing."

"I do love you, Jack O'Neill."

"Back acha, kiddo."

Jack released Cassie but continued to hold both of her hands in his. At arm's length, he marveled at the woman she had become.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle, Jack. It means so much to me to have both you and Sam doing this with me today."

As if on cue, Carter appeared. "Hey you two, there's an anxious groom waiting. We need to get lined up."

Jack gave Cassie's hands a final squeeze. "You heard the Colonel." He offered her his left arm and she linked it with hers. Carter did the same on her right and together they escorted Cassie to the beginning of a new life.


End file.
